Reflejo
by Bells Lopez
Summary: "El de la locura y el de la cordura son dos países limítrofes, de fronteras tan imperceptibles, que nunca puedes saber con seguridad si te encuentras en el territorio de la una o en el territorio de la otra". Cuando todo está tomando un buen rumbo para Edward, la vida se interpone en su camino.


**¡Hola! No sé ni cuanto tiempo a pasado desde que pasé por esta página para dejar alguna historia pero - y aunque yo no me lo crea tampoco - aquí estoy y con una nueva historia. Es un One-Shot que escribí para un proyecto de clase. Lo he adaptado y pensé que podía compartirlo con esta comunidad. Nos leemos más abajo... ¡Espero que os guste!**

 **Summary:** _"_ _El de la locura y el de la cordura son dos países limítrofes, de fronteras tan imperceptibles, que nunca puedes saber con seguridad si te encuentras en el territorio de la una o en el territorio de la otra". Cuando todo está tomando un buen rumbo para Edward, la vida se interpone en su camino._

* * *

 **REFLEJO**

 _"El de la locura y el de la cordura son dos países limítrofes, de fronteras tan imperceptibles, que nunca puedes saber con seguridad si te encuentras en el territorio de la una o en el territorio de la otra"_.

 **Arturo Graf**

 _"La locura humana es a menudo una cosa astuta y felina. Cuando se piensa que ha huido, quizá no ha hecho sino transfigurarse en alguna forma silenciosa y más sutil"._

 **Herman Melville**

 **Día 1 - Martes**

 _Estoy empezando este diario porque no tengo a nadie con quien hablar y creo que es la mejor forma de sacar de mi cabeza todo lo que pienso. Hace un par de días sentí que alguien me seguía cuando volvía del trabajo, tuve la sensación como si alguien estuviera respirando tras mi nuca, pero cada vez que giraba la cabeza… no había nadie. Llevo dos días dándole vueltas al tema y siento que estoy empezando a volverme loco, y por eso creo que este diario es una buena solución._

 _No creo que sea nada y además podrá servir para otros aspectos de mi vida, como comentar las cosas que me ocurren con los compañeros del trabajo, las citas a las que vaya y los problemas familiares. Porque sé que lo usaré más para mi vida diaria que para otra cosa… como lo del extraño que me persigue, eso seguro que es una tontería, ¿cierto?_

 **Día 2 - Miércoles**

 _Hoy en el trabajo he hablado con Bella por fin, es una mujer muy agradable que trabaja en el departamento de contabilidad. Alta, con una melena castaña brillante y muy atractiva. Llevo fijándome en ella desde que entró a trabajar, quién no lo haría, si es una mujer muy inteligente y tiene una cara preciosa._

 _Hoy se me ha acercado y me ha dicho que no aguantaba más la tensión entre los dos, que si iba a tener el valor de pedirle una cita o qué. Yo me he reído y le he pedido disculpas por ser tan idiota, pero es que soy demasiado tímido cuando una mujer me gusta. Ella se ha reído y ha dicho que no pasa nada pero que si iba a ponerle remedio en ese momento. Hemos quedado para el sábado._

 **Día 6 - Domingo**

 _Anoche fue la mejor cita de mi vida. Bella, aparte de inteligente, es muy divertida y no tiene vergüenza ninguna. Habla de cosas que normalmente la gente no habla o no se atreve a hablar, pero ella no. Es capaz de hablar de cosas como las enfermedades o la muerte y que todo suene interesante, además las opiniones que tiene sobre esos temas son ideas que no había escuchado antes y eso me atrae. Bueno creo que tampoco puedo ser parcial con ella, me gusta y probablemente casi cualquier cosa que ella haga va a gustarme. Qué le voy a hacer…_

 _Lo único malo fue que al terminar la cita y llevarla a casa (y no, no hicimos nada, ni siquiera un beso; me quedé con las ganas, pero sé que aún no era el momento) volví a tener la sensación que alguien me perseguía. Sentí unos ojos seguirme por la acera cuando iba hacía mi coche, pude sentir como una mirada me taladraba por la espalda… como si quisiera acabar conmigo._

 _Al llegar a casa todo estaba bien de nuevo y pude respirar tranquilo. Las dos noches que pasé sin dormir por los nervios creo que me afectó un poco._

 **Día 10 - Jueves**

 _Hace unos días que no veo nada, creo que me lo imaginé o fueron las pocas horas de sueño. Quizás fue una confusión del momento y que solo era una persona que pasaba por allí. Ahora estoy más tranquilo y he podido volver al trabajo sin mirar en cada esquina que doblo._

 _Bella y yo llevamos hablando todos los días desde nuestra cita. En el trabajo intentamos ser profesionales y enfocarnos en lo que tenemos que hacer, pero es difícil hacerlo cuando ella pasa por delante de mí y me sonríe de esa forma. Me desconcentra y solo me hace pensar en borrarle la sonrisa con un beso, en irnos del trabajo y pasar todo el día juntos._

 **Día 12 - Sábado**

 _Esta tarde he vuelto a quedar con Bella._

 _Definitivamente creo que es una de las mejores mujeres que conoceré nunca y aunque sé que es pronto me encantaría pasar mi vida con ella. Hemos ido a bailar y casi me vuelvo loco. Todos los hombres la miran y no me extraña. Baila como si fuera el último baile de su vida y lo hace tan bien que creo que casi se me salen los ojos. Y da igual que todos los hombres la miren, ella solo tiene ojos y sonríe por y para mí. Creo que soy un tío afortunado._

 _Al salir del local en el que estábamos, antes de subir al coche ella me ha dado un beso, nuestro primer beso. A penas ha sido un roce en los labios pero a mí me ha dejado de piedra porque no me lo esperaba. No sabía qué decir… Así que actué. Me acerqué a ella y le di otro beso, más profundo. Quería que lo recordara hasta que volviéramos a vernos. Después de separarnos no dije nada, ella tampoco. No había nada que decir…_

 **Día 18 - Viernes**

 _Nos hemos llevado toda la semana hablando. Hemos comido juntos en el trabajo y he podido conocerla aún más. Si antes creía que era buena, ahora creo que es perfecta para mí. Tenemos muchas cosas en común y tenemos muchos gustos iguales. Me gusta y creo que yo a ella también._

 _De hecho la noche de ayer fue la primera que Bella y yo hemos pasado juntos. Fue perfecto. Divertido y fácil, como somos Bella y yo. Hablamos y nos reímos mientras estábamos en la cama y luego nos miramos y sin hablar nos dijimos todo lo que pensábamos de ese momento._

 _Esta mañana ha sido la primera que despierto con una mujer y no estoy deseando que se vaya, al revés, quiero que se quede. Ella le da sentido a muchas cosas, a todo de hecho._

 **Día 22 - Martes**

 _Pensé que se había acabado, que todo estaba solucionado pero no. Esta mañana cuando he salido de casa y he recogido el periódico juraría que hablaba de mí. Sé que lo hacía. Era como si el periódico me confirmara que había alguien tras de mí y me confirmara que yo no estaba loco. Yo sabía que era cierto._

 **Día 31 - Jueves**

 _Hace días que no siento que alguien me persiga, parece que ya se ha cansado de mí y eso me alegra. Porque por fin empiezo a ser feliz. Mi vida está ordenada y va en el camino en el que quiero. Bella y yo hemos definido nuestra relación, ambos nos hemos sincerado con el otro y nos hemos dado cuenta que en tan poco tiempo nos hemos enamorado el uno del otro._

 _Y no puedo ser más feliz por ello._

 **Día 65 - Miércoles**

 _Hoy me he topado con el diario. Tengo que confesar que en todo un mes no me he acordado de escribir, lo cual está un poco mal por mi parte pero es por una buena razón: estoy bien. Durante todo este tiempo mi vida ha ido por el camino que buscaba. Tengo una novia preciosa, un buen trabajo y mi familia está sana._

 _Aquella obsesión de ser espiado se fue de mi cabeza, ya nada queda de ella. Los días ya no son monótonos, cada mañana me levanto con ganas de hacer de todo, descubrir y experimentar nuevas cosas._

 _Bella y yo incluso hemos pensado en vivir juntos, sabemos que es pronto pero nosotros ya no somos niños y con treinta tantos años sabemos que queremos, los dos sentimos que es lo correcto. Ahora, por fin siento que mi vida tiene sentido, ahora empiezo a saber que es vivir._

 **Día 91 - Lunes**

 _Han pasado tres meses y de repente aquella sensación que parecía olvidada ha vuelto. Parece que ha retornado para no irse más. Sé que está ahí. Me persigue día y noche…_

 _Los días cada vez son más pesados y apenas estoy consiguiendo unas horas de sueño. No puedo seguir viviendo así. Bella empieza a notar que me ocurre algo y no quiero preocuparla, no quiero perderla tampoco. Tengo que acabar con esto y cuanto antes… He empezado a pensar que me ocurre algo, que algo en mi cabeza no funciona bien y estoy empezando a imaginar cosas… pero es tan real. No puede ser que me lo imagine, ¿verdad?_

 **Día 94 - Jueves**

 _La sensación ha vuelto y es más fuerte que la otra vez. ¿Por qué tiene que pasarme esto a mí?_

 **Día 100 - Miércoles**

 _Creo que anoche entró en casa, no sé cómo lo ha hecho o porqué, pero creo que sobre las dos o las tres de la madrugada entró en casa y empezó a rebuscar en mis cosas. Esta mañana cuando me he levantado la cocina estaba desordenada y el salón también. Soy muy organizado y tengo buena memoria, recordaría si hubiera hecho algo como eso._

 _Me asusta que haya alguien que es capaz de entrar en mi casa y robarme o incluso algo peor. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si llega a estar Bella conmigo? No quiero ni pensarlo, tengo que ponerle remedio a eso._

 **Día 102 - Viernes**

 _He decidido cambiar la cerradura de casa. Sé que no es mucho, pero me da seguridad y es una medida de protección. Además no le he dado copia de la llave a nadie, ni siquiera a Bella. Sé que ella no haría algo así pero por el momento prefiero que sea así, me siento más seguro._

 **Día 106 - Martes**

 _Esta mañana ha ocurrido algo muy extraño. Iba en el coche y mientras estaba escuchando la radio una voz ha empezado a hablarme:_ No puedes huir de mí, nunca podrás. _He entrado en pánico y he apagado la radio. Solo ha sido una coincidencia, nada más que una mera coincidencia. Ha sido mi imaginación, nada más_.

 **Día 112 - Lunes**

 _Creo que ha decidido seguirme al trabajo. Lo sé porque lo he visto reflejado en los escaparates de las tiendas cuando camino por delante. Ahora sé que es un hombre alto como yo y corpulento. No consigo ver su cara porque es como una especie de borrón pero sé que es él y que quiere algo de mí._

 **Día 127 - Martes**

 _Ayer compré una cámara. Es una pequeña, parecida a una cámara web o alguna que pondrías a los bebés para verlos dormir. Aún estoy dudando si voy a colocarla o no, o dónde podría hacerlo. No quiero parecer un paranoico y que luego todo esto no sea nada. Pero… ¿Y si lo es?_

 **Día 136 - Jueves**

 _Esta mañana me ha llegado una carta al trabajo y dentro sólo había un papel con una frase escrita:_ "No me gusta que me den de lado" _. Estoy empezando a asustarme porque yo nunca le he hecho mal a nadie, ni siquiera me llevo mal con nadie. No sé por qué alguien querría hacerme daño._

 **Día 138 - Sábado**

 _Hoy me he levantado muy desorientado, como si no fuera yo mismo y eso me asusta. No quiero pensar que el acosador haya entrado en casa y haya hecho algo conmigo. Todo esto está empezando a afectarme, a mí y a mi vida. Bella lleva unos días sin hablarme. Me acusa de estar raro y de que tengo que dejar de estresarme tanto. Que piense de verdad si quiero estar con ella porque de ser así tengo que estar bien. No quiero perderla…_

 **Día 149 - Miércoles**

 _La situación se ha vuelto insostenible. Ahora lo veo en todas partes. El lunes casi consiguió llegar hasta mí. Estaba volviendo de dejar a Bella en su casa cuando al bajarme del coche en la calle de atrás de casa empezó a perseguirme. Empecé a oír sus pasos detrás de mí, hacían eco de los míos y me asusté. Cuando me paré y miré atrás no vi a nadie pero yo sé que estaba ahí, su presencia se notaba, yo sé que me seguía…_

 **Día 153 - Domingo**

 _Siguen llegando cartas. Cartas escritas a mano, escritas a ordenador y con recortes de periódicos o revistas. Es enfermizo tener que ver un día sí y otro también las cartas llegar. A veces ni siquiera las abro solo las rompo y las echo a la basura. Estoy cansado…_

 **Día 159 - Sábado**

 _He aceptado que algo ocurre y ya no puedo dejarlo pasar. Así que se lo he contado a Bella y ella dice que no hay nadie que nos persiga, que ella no lo ha notado nunca. Yo le he asegurado que es verdad y que solo lo siento cuando estoy solo y que doy gracias a ello. Ella parece que me ha creído._

 _Hace ya unas dos semanas y algo que he estado llamando a la policía para asegurarles que alguien está persiguiéndome y que me ocurren cosas extrañas. Las primeras veces lo creyeron sin problemas e incluso se pusieron a investigar. Pero han declarado que no hay ninguna amenaza, e incluso dicen que las notas que he recibido no tienen sentido puesto que parece que vienen de mi propia dirección de casa. Dicen que es un callejón sin salida._

 **Día 168 - Lunes**

 _Estoy empezando a pensar que todo el mundo está en mi contra. La policía no me cree y empiezo a pensar que Bella tampoco. Cuando le hablo del tema veo sus ojos y veo la mentira en ellos y no puedo soportar que me mire así. Hoy le he gritado y me siento como un imbécil por ello, pero necesito que me crea._

 **Día 172 - Viernes**

 _Bella cree que necesito ayuda. No lo ha dicho así directamente, pero yo sé que es lo que piensa, puedo verlo en su cara y oírlo en sus palabras no verbalizadas. Me dijo que quizás estaba bajo mucho estrés en el trabajo y que quizás el no dormir bien esté afectando demasiado a mi cabeza. Es decir, cree que no estoy bien, que estoy loco y que necesito ayuda._

 **Día 176 - Martes**

 _He decidido seguirle la corriente. Aunque yo sé que no estoy loco, que de verdad hay alguien que me persigue, he aceptado tratar con un especialista. Más que nada porque así ella sabrá que no me pasa nada y podremos seguir nuestra vida juntos._

 **Día 185 - Jueves**

 _Ayer fui a la consulta de un psicólogo, al parecer uno de confianza para Bella. Y dice que es verdad. Bueno dijo que posiblemente fuera verdad o que posiblemente no. Yo sé que dijo eso solo para darle la razón a Bella. Porque le gusta. Se que la quiere, pero no va a tenerla porque Bella es mía. Ella es mi todo y lo único que le da razón a lo que hago cada día de mi vida. Así que no voy a creer las palabras de un estúpido que quiere robarme a mi novia._

 _Yo sé que no estoy loco._

 **Día 200 - Viernes**

 _He empezado a fingir. Desde la consulta del imbécil aquel, he empezado a disimular que todo va bien para que Bella esté más tranquila. Hemos ido a un par de especialistas más para que ella se asegure que no pasa nada, aunque yo le diga que estoy bien. Hablo con ellos del tema y de otros aspectos de mi vida, como Bella, mis amigos o el trabajo. Y luego ellos hablan con ella y le aseguran que estoy bien y que no me ocurre nada._

 _Pero no es así… el acosador sigue ahí fuera. Y cada vez va a peor. La cámara lo ha grabado en casa. Por las noches entra y revuelve las cosas en mi salón. Deja cosas escritas en papeles y a veces hasta en las paredes._

 _Nunca le he visto la cara. Se oculta de mí como si al verle fuera a reconocerlo. Y podría ser. Si no, no tendría sentido. Si no fuera alguien que conozco no tendría sentido que me siga, ya que sabe quién soy y sabe que tengo pareja, sabe dónde vivo y otros detalles de mi vida._

 _Quiero que todo esto se acabe._

 **Día 236 - Sábado**

 _Anoche tuvimos un enfrentamiento. Me desperté en medio de la noche cuando oí ciertos ruidos en mi cocina y cuando me levanté a ver que era… allí estaba. El acosador todo vestido de negro y destrozando mis cosas. Fui a por él y forcejeamos. Me dio un golpe que me desorientó y cuando volví en mí, estaba tirado en el suelo de la cocina y no había nadie alrededor._

 **Día 238 - Lunes**

 _Bella dice que tiene una noticia muy importante que decirme, pero qué quiere hacer que sea especial y ya no sé si eso me emociona. Ya nada me emociona, estoy cansado de todo. Ya no aguanto más. Mi cabeza va a explotar y yo con ella. Esta situación me está matando._

 **Día 240 - Miércoles**

 _Ayer fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida... Bella me pidió que fuera a su casa y nada más entrar por la puerta la vi en el salón con un pequeño conjunto para bebés que ponía:_ Mi papá me quiere mucho _. Vi su cara, estaba sonriendo de forma nerviosa y se encogía de hombros como preguntándome qué pensaba. Y yo… yo no sabía qué decir._

 _La sorpresa no me dejó articular ninguna palabra, estaba estupefacto. No podría creerlo. Iba a ser padre… ¡Voy a ser padre! Cuando vi como su mirada se volvía triste y caía hasta el suelo, me apresuré a llegar hasta ella y la abracé. Ella se sorprendió y empezó a reírse. Empezó a hablar tan rápidamente y a gesticular desesperadamente mientras me decía cosas como:_ Sé que es muy pronto y que ni siquiera vivimos juntos… pero sé que es lo correcto. Y… y no sé qué pensarás pero yo lo quiero. Es un trozo de ti y de mí… _. La calle con un beso y simplemente le aseguré que todo estaba bien. Íbamos a estar bien._

 _Ahora y más que nunca supe que tenía que acabar con todo aquello._

 **Día 264 - Sábado**

 _Bella tiene tres meses de embarazo y aunque aún no se le nota mucho, tiene una pequeña pancita que la hace más hermosa que nunca. Hemos empezado a hacer planes para mudarnos juntos, quiero compartir cada momento de mi vida con ella, pero estoy preocupado por mi perseguidor. No quiero que se acerque a Bella. Ella quiere mudarse a mi casa, es más grande y sabe que ahí podemos formar una familia pero yo lo pospongo todo lo que puedo hasta que me encargue de esta situación_.

 _Bella cree que toda esa historia acabó, que yo cerré ese capítulo de mi vida y que la olvidé. Ojalá fuera así. Pero no depende de mí, sino del perturbado que lleva nueve meses castigándome con su presencia._

 _Estos nueve meses han sido los mejores y los peores de mi vida. Un día más me hago la misma pregunta: ¿Se acabará esto alguna vez?_

 **Día 273 - Lunes**

 _He decidido finalmente acabar con este tema. Ya que nadie quiere ayudarme, lo haré yo solo. Voy a enfrentarlo y sé que voy a acabar con él._

 **Día 296 - Jueves**

 _Bella ha empezado los preparativos para mudarse, así que ya no puedo posponerlo más._

 _He empezado a acumular algunas cámaras y a colocarlas por la casa. En el salón, en la cocina, en la entrada y en la puerta de atrás. Con éstas puedo grabarlo por las noches y al día siguiente estudio sus movimientos y los patrones. Me estoy obsesionando con ello, lo sé. Y sé que estoy descuidando mi vida. Muchos días llego tarde al trabajo y me olvido de cosas que Bella me pide. Ella se enfada conmigo pero puedo soportarlo porque es por una buena causa. Solo intento protegerlos. A ella y a nuestro pequeño._

 **Día 300 - Domingo**

 _Hace solo un momento que hemos terminado la mudanza de Bella. Ha entregado la llave de su piso y ha terminado de colocar la última de sus cosas. Cuando echo la vista alrededor y veo mi casa, sé que estoy mirando un hogar o lo que será un hogar cuando mi pequeño o pequeña empiece a llenar estar paredes de risas. Y espero estar cada uno de esos días. Hablando de esperar porque, hoy es el día._

 _Esta noche se acaba todo. En unas horas pondré fin a esta tortura a la que se ha visto sometida mi vida durante casi un año. Voy a acabar con todo sea de la forma que sea. Esta noche voy a despertarme sobre la hora a la que siempre llega, entre las dos o las tres de la madrugada, bajaré al salón y le tomaré por sorpresa. Por Bella y por mi pequeño voy a poner fin a esta tortura. Voy a acabar con él._

 **Día 400 - Martes**

 _Hace 100 días que Edward se fué. Y no ha habido un solo día en el que no haya pensado en él o que no lo haya echado de menos. No hay un sólo día en el que no me culpe por su muerte. Si tan solo hubiera prestado más atención… Si no lo hubiera dejado pasar, todo sería diferente. Tendría que haber insistido más e incluso quizás haberle creído, así él hubiera confiado más en mí y habríamos solucionado esto juntos._

 _Fingió tan bien estar sano, y yo quería tan desesperadamente que lo estuviera que nunca di por hecho que eso no fuera verdad. Pero no era así. Edward no estaba sano. Tenía un trastorno delirante que le hacía confundir la realidad. Durante casi un año estuvo pensando que alguien le perseguía y que había alguien que lo amenazaba. Y siempre resultó ser el mismo._

 _Él mismo se enviaba esas cartas que le llegaban al trabajo y se levantaba por las noches para destrozar las habitaciones. La paranoia lo llevó a imaginar las palabras en los periódicos y las voces que escuchaba en la radio. Esta misma hacía que escuchara el eco de sus propios pasos como si fueran otros y le hacía imaginar los reflejos en los cristales._

 _Su última noche decidió poner fin a toda esa locura por mí y por nuestro bebé y al final, la locura pudo con él. Una batalla como esa nunca hubiera podido librarla solo pero lo intentó de la única manera que supo. En su delirio él estaba acabando con su oponente pero en la realidad es que sólo acabó consigo mismo._

 _Cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente, Edward estaba en el salón de nuestra casa con los ojos abiertos sin vida y todo lleno de sangre. No podía creerlo, no podía ser cierto. Eso no podía estar pasándonos a nosotros._

 _Al principio creí que alguien había entrado en casa, había señales de forcejeo pero, cuando llamé a la policía y éstos empezaron a investigar, descubrieron este diario. Al final acabó en manos de un especialista y me dijo lo que al principio no quise creer: que Edward estaba enfermo. Días más tarde lo enterré y desde entonces no he dejado de pensar en cómo voy a ser capaz de seguir adelante._

 _Sé que nunca voy a querer a nadie como lo quise a él y que nadie va a amarme como él hizo. Aunque breve, lo nuestro fue muy intenso y siempre guardaré eso como un recuerdo de lo que fuimos._

 _Llevo muchos días pensando si escribir o no esta especie de carta que nunca nadie leerá. Pero tengo que hacerlo. Tengo que cerrar este capítulo de mi vida y tengo que dejarle ir, porque Edward no hubiera querido que me hundiera en la tristeza cuando nuestro bebé está a punto de llegar._

 _Te quiero Edward y siempre lo haré._

 _Siempre tuya,_

 _Bella._

¿Adam? ¿Adam, cielo, dónde estás? - Escuché a mi madre gritar y rodé los ojos, se lleva así la mitad del día preguntando donde estoy y si estoy bien. _Que pesada…_ \- ¿Adam estás en el desván?

Sí, mamá. Ahora bajo… - Con el diario en la mano bajé con cuidado las escaleras y cuando me di la vuelta vi a mi madre con las manos en jarras en las caderas y la ceja alzada como solo ella sabe hacerlo. - Sólo estaba curioseando por ahí, no estaba haciendo nada malo.

¿Seguro? ¿Qué tienes ahí?

Nada. - Rápidamente escondí el diario tras mi espalda, por alguna razón no quería que supiera que lo había cogido. Pero claro, con quince años ya tendría que saber que mi madre es más lista que yo o que al menos no se da por vencida. Al final acabé enseñándoselo con un suspiro de rendición. - Es sólo un viejo diario.

Es el diario de tu abuelo. Ya ni lo recordaba… - Vi en su cara la tristeza y mi curiosidad aumentó.

¿Por qué le pasó eso al abuelo, mamá?

Mi madre suspiró con tristeza y me miró dudando si contarme lo que estaba pensando o no. Puso la mano sobre mi hombro y me llevó hasta mi habitación. Nos sentamos en la cama y ella cogió el diario de mis manos, le dio un par de vueltas y acarició la portada con la mano.

Ya sabes que yo no llegué a conocerlo, sólo se lo que me contó la abuela sobre él ya que nunca me atreví a leer su diario. No sé por qué le pasó eso. Verás tu abuelo no estaba bien, parece ser que tenía algún problema en la cabeza que le hacía creer que alguien lo perseguía constantemente. Y en realidad no había nadie, era solo su cabeza metiéndose con él. - Vi las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos y cogí su mano para apoyarla-. Al final resultó ser que tenía una especie de delirio donde creó un acosador y resultó que era el mismo el que se auto perseguía... Los médicos dijeron que podría haber sido por muchas cosas: algún trauma que tuvo de pequeño, el estrés o que simplemente tuvo que ocurrir.

¿Y eso se puede superar?

No lo sé cielo. Lo bueno es que nunca más tendremos que pasar por algo como eso. - Con un beso en la mejilla se levantó y se fue. Dejándome sumido en mis pensamientos.

" _Pronto entenderás que es imposible escapar de mí, Adam"_ Miré al chico que estaba al otro lado de la habitación mirándome con maldad y una sonrisa siniestra. Me asusté…

¿Qui….Quién eres tú?

* * *

 **¡Y eso es todo! Espero de verdad que les haya gustado esto que escribí y por supuesto me dejen sus opiniones. No tiene continuación, simplemente aceptemos que Adam, el nieto de Edward tiene cierto trastorno heredado de su abuelo.**

 **El trastorno de Edward se llama delirio persecutorio. No soy una experta, puesto que no soy psicóloga y quizás me haya tomado más de alguna libre interpretación del tema pero lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido con mi forma de ver las cosas. Es bastante triste, lo sé, pero esa soy yo al parecer xD**

 **¿Por qué llevaba tanto tiempo sin pasar por aquí? Pues no me pasó nada, simplemente la vida. Ciertas cosas pasaron en mi vida que poco a poco se llevó la inspiración de escribir, siempre había algo más que hacer o las ideas nunca llegaban al papel porque no eran lo bastante buenas o nunca sabía como continuarlas. Luego los estudios se metieron por medio y se llevan mucho de mi tiempo. Pero, la verdad, es que nunca he dejado Fanfiction realmente. Sigo leyendo y mis favoritos siguen creciendo y creciendo, así que siempre estoy rondando por aquí en busca de nuevas historias que leer - así que si sabéis de alguna buena y que puede que no haya leído, no dudeís en escribir el nombre en un review -.**

 **Espero que esta os haya gustado y espero de todo corazón leernos en una nueva historia que publique.**

 **¡Un beso a todo** s!


End file.
